This invention relates generally to electric fence insulators, and pertains more particularly to an insulator having a latching capability so that various types of electric fence conductors can be securely held.
While several types of conductors have been used for electric fences in the past, the employment of tape-type conductors has proved to be quite popular. Hence, a need now exists for an electric fence insulator that will securely hold the braided tape-type of conductor, yet also accommodate other types of conductors, such as the plain bare wire type and the twisted plastic/metal strand type.